J'onn J'onzz (Prime Earth)
Stormwatch J'onn, not left cynical from his expulsion from the Justice League, became a member of a group called Stormwatch, who protected Earth from super-powered threats in a more "professional" (rough but functionally covert) way. With Stormwatch, the Martian Mahunter helped fend off a war with creatures of the Moon. However, finding he was not at place with Stormwatch, J'onzz attempted to leave the group but realized that they would perceive his departure as a threat to the secrecy of the group. Therefore, to prevent them stopping him, J'onn wiped their memories of his membership entirely and vanished, searching for a place where he belonged. Justice League of America Martian Manhunter was later contacted by Amanda Waller to join her government-funded 'Justice League of America', which, unknown to the members, was constructed to combat the real Justice League if the heroes were to go rogue. J'onn was chosen as a foil for Superman. He was imprisoned during the Crime Syndicate attack, but used his powers to free Stargirl, enabling her to help save the day. Afterwards, they founded Justice League United, a non-national superteam which could bring superheroes together. Justice League United The Epiphany While investigating a disappeared lunar astronaut, J'onn was attacked by foes who sparked his buried memories of his origin. Running back to Earth, he fought against an inexplicable wave of terror-bombings, dying as a result. However, his remains were gathered by a disparate group, who were compelled to bring the remains to a holy site in Ghana. Teleported to a paradoxical Mars, the group discovered that they were various aspects of J'onn's psyche, split off and given bodies, and that any or all of them could become the next Martian Manhunter. However, they also discovered they were being hunted by Ma'alefa'ak, the mastermind of the scheme, who wanted to use them as magical fuel to save Mars under his rule. After much conflict with Ma'alefa'ak, the group (including J'onn himself) was able to return the martians back to the past, save the human refugees stranded on Mars, and join together once again to form J'onn J'onzz as a whole. Dark Nights: Metal He went to Thanagar to get more Nth Metal and rescued Hal and Mister Terrific from prison. | Powers = * : As a living weapon of the martian race, J'onn J'onzz grew into a few powers others of his species did not. Such as the ability to arsenalize his metamorphic biomass in more creative and unconventional ways. ** Organic Construct Creation: J'onn showcased the ability to metamorphos advanced bio-organic weaponry from his own body at will, all of which is powered by his psychokinetic energies as both an energy source and munition's generator. *** : The Martian Manhunter is capable of divesting pieces of his own biomass as perishable armaments, equipment or protective wear which he can use or share with others. ** : J'onn's shapeshifting abilities are so pronounced he could fuse himself into whatever substance he wished too. Turning a mechanical martian city sized battle suit into a new body with which he could pilot and operate. *** ** : He could even replicate himself to an almost indefinite degree, creating thousands if not millions of multi-colored cast off's of himself by force of will. J'onn can just as simply re-absorb his duplicates back into himself if needed. *** Aspect Expulsion: Whenever J'onn replicates he often pushes parts of his psyche out into the world as well, with many of his duplicates embodying a portion of his own core personality. ** Adaptation: What truly sets a Manhunter class Martian's metamorphosis apart from other Martian's is the spontaneous adjustment of their Sub-molecular physiology on the fly. Be it with or without conscious thought in order to overcome most any kind of threat. | Abilities = * * * : J'onn is an experienced detective thanks to his time as a manhunter on Mars and as a cop on Earth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Martians are much more vulnerable to fire than the average Earth human. At times this has been portrayed as physical, psychological, or a combination of the two. The effect of this is to strip any Martian of their powers as they involuntarily lose control of their body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Justice League United members Category:StormWatch members Category:Formerly Deceased